


Heat of the Moment

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel get in a fight and Gabriel remembers everything that led to them being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never Meant to be so Bad to You, One Thing I Said That I Would Never Do

Gabriel sighs as he begins walking down the path in the park that leads to the bench that he always sits on when Sam and him fight. The bench is located near the woods and is far enough away from the rest of the park that not many people go there, it's nighttime anyway though so it's not likely that he would see anybody else there.  When he gets there he sits down and runs his fingers through his hair as he remembers what happened.

Things had been going downhill with Sam for a few weeks, most of the time they spent together was spent arguing over pointless things that didn't really matter. The most recent of which had ended with Gabriel leaving and heading to the park where he was now. He could barely even remember what half of their fights had been about, he remembered the last one though and he would probably remember it for the rest of his life.

Sam had been coming home from work late recently and, while Gabriel would never admit it, he's a jealous type of person. His jealousy made him accuse Sam of cheating on him and lying about staying late for work. Sam, of course, had denied that and was offended that Gabriel thought he would do that. Gabriel could still remember the exact words that had been exchanged.

 

* * *

 

"Well you're home late." He had said, with arms crossed.

"Yeah, the case took longer than I thought it would." Sam said as he took of his shoes by the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did. It seems like all your cases are taking 'longer that you thought they would' this week." Gabriel said with sarcasm and bitterness in his voice.

"What exactly are you implying, Gabriel?" Sam said, beginning to raise his voice and looking angry at what Gabriel was saying.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm saying that it's a weird thing to have happen for a whole week. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were cheating on me and covering by saying you had a case."

"You think that I'm cheating on you?"

"Well what else am I supposed to think?"

"You know what Gabriel? I'm sick of this! Every day for the whole week you've yelled at me or accused me of something and now you're saying I'm cheating on you? Do you even trust me at all anymore?"

"Don't start yelling at me, this is about you!"

"You know what Gabriel? Fuck you! Why are you even here anymore you obviously don't trust me anymore?"

"Well then maybe I should just go!"

"You know what? Maybe you should!"

Gabriel hadn't been expecting that. All the times they had fought before and Sam had never actually told him to leave before. He was still mad at Sam though and not about to let him have the last word so he said, "Fine!" and walked out of the house they had shared for three years together, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

After that, he needed to calm down and had went to the park where he was now. After thinking back on everything Gabriel hated himself for even saying the things he said. Part of him wanted to head back home apologise but part of him was to ashamed to even think about going back home. "Fuck." He says quietly to himself, "Now you've really done it you idiot." Deciding that he can't stay in the park all night and that he definitely couldn't go back home he starts to walk to his brother Castiel's apartment. On his way there he hopes that Castiel's 'roommate', who happened to be Sam's brother, hadn't heard about what had happened. Once he gets to Castiel's apartment he knocks on the door a few times and it's not long before Castiel opens the door.

"Hey Cassi." Gabriel says, trying not to sound too upset.

"Hello brother." Castiel says, "I heard about what happened with Sam."

"You heard huh?"

"Sam didn't tell me directly but Dean told me what had happened after Sam told him."

"Speaking of which, is Dean here?"

"Yes, he said that he doesn't mind if I let you stay here tonight though, but only because Sam asked him to if you came here."

Gabriel feels a little bit better knowing that Sam at least still cares enough to make sure he has a place to stay. "Did Sam say anything else?" Gabriel asks hopefully.

Castiel looks concerned, "He's still on the phone with Dean and he hasn't told me anything else so I'm not sure. What happened Gabriel?"

Gabriel sighs and looks ashamed, "Basically, long story short, I'm an ass and might've just lost the love of my life because of it." 

 


	2. A Look From You and I Would Fall from Grace, and That Would Wipe the Smile Right From my Face

As Gabriel tosses and turns on the couch that his brother had set up for him to sleep on, he remembers the day that he proved to Sam that he loved him and wasn't just fooling around. It's one of Gabriel's most happiest memories and he can remember it clearly.

* * *

 

He had been flirting with the youngest Winchester for months but getting nowhere.

"I'm telling you Cassi, he's the one. He's just so perfect. All I have to do is get him to notice me." Gabriel had said to his brother at lunch one day in the loud, crowded high school cafeteria.

"I don't think noticing you is the problem Gabriel. You have quite the reputation around here." Castiel had replied.

"What do you mean?"

Castiel sighed, "Gabriel he's ignoring you because you flirt with everybody. Sam Winchester isn't the kind of person who has casual flings like you do."

"But that's what I'm telling you, this isn't just a another fling."

"I'm not the one you have to prove it to though."

"Well how am I supposed to convince him of that if he's ignoring me?"

"You need to talk to him." Castiel said, and before Gabriel could open his mouth to say anything else, he added, "I mean actually talk to him Gabriel. No flirting."

After lunch Gabriel thought about what Castiel had told him. It would make sense for Sam to be ignoring him if he though he was just fooling around to mess with him. He'd need to do something big to prove that he didn't just want Sam as just another notch in his belt.

"Hey there Samsquatch." Gabriel said to Sam after school.

Sam sighed and seemed annoyed, "Hey Gabriel."

"You know Sam I was thinking today and it occurred to me that you might be ignoring me."

"Oh really, what makes you say that?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. I think you're ignoring me because I'm flirting with you and you think I don't mean it."

"Really." Sam said, voice ful of sarcasm that Gabriel chose to overlook for the moment.

"Yup, so I'm here to ask you what it will take to prove to you I'm serious about this."

"Gabriel, I don't think there's anything in the world that could prove to me that you're serious."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you if I have to."

"I don't want to be a fling, Gabriel, so knock it off and just leave me alone alright?"

Gabriel fell a few steps behind Sam as he processed what Sam had said to him, it hurt to hear him say that and Gabriel immediately began to regret his former lifestyle, but now he knew exactly what he needed to do to prove it to Sam. Gabriel ran to catch up with Sam. "Sam. Sam, wait." he finally got Sam to stop and listen to him. "What, Gabriel."

"Sam, meet me at my house on Saturday afternoon. And it's not for what you think, okay? Please just show up alright, and if you're still not convinced, then you'll never have to listen to me again."

Sam sighed again, "Fine."

By the time Saturday came around, Gabriel had told Castiel about his plan.

"Gabriel, I know I said you need to prove that you're serious but is this really how you want to do that?" Castiel said nervously to Gabriel. He was concerned about how this plan was going to turn out.

"There's no other way Castiel, he said it himself." Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I could try to get Dean to talk to him?" Castiel suggested.

"Oh yeah 'cuz I'm totally the kind of person Dean-O wants Sam to be around. No, the only way is to come out to Michael, Lucifer, and Dad."

"When they find out about what you've been doing and who you've been doing it with, they'll disown you."

"Exactly. Even I wouldn't go that far just to get into someone's pants, even someone as amazing as Sam."

"I feel like you haven't really thought this through Gabriel." Castiel said with concerned frustration.

Before Gabriel could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

Gabriel went to go answer it and Castiel followed behind him.

"Hey Sammy." Gabriel said, not really thinking about trying not to annoy him.

"Don't call me that." Sam responded halfheartedly as Gabriel moved to let him in the house.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said one Sam was inside.

"Hey Cas. How are you?"

"I am fine. I would like to speak to you alone for a moment if you don't mind."

Gabriel and Sam both looked confused.

"Um, okay." Sam said.

As Sam and Cas were leaving the room to talk, Gabriel stopped Cas. "Cassi, what are you up to?"

"I am not 'up to' anything. I just want to try to speak to Sam for a moment before you do something stupid."

Gabriel didn't have a chance to respond before Castiel left to talk to Sam in the living room while Gabriel stayed by the door. It only took a few minutes, around two or three, before they came back.

"I'll give you two some room to talk." Castiel said as he went upstairs and left Gabriel alone with Sam by the front door.

Gabriel looked up at Sam who was looking at Gabriel with an unreadable expression, which made Gabriel more nervous than he would ever admit.

"So," Gabriel said to break the silence, "what did Cas want to tell you?"

Sam continued staring for a moment before he said, "Are you really serious about wanting to be with me?"

"Well, yeah. It tried to tell you that a few days ago, remember?"

"Yeah. But you're, " Sam paused, "well, you're you. You're never serious about anything."

Gabriel sighed, "I know I'm never serious but this time I swear I am."

"Yeah, that's what Cas said. He also told me how far you're willing to go to prove that to me. I-" Sam paused for a moment and looked like he was considering what he was going to say next, "I guess if you're willing to risk being disowned just to prove that you're serious about this, I kinda have to at least hear you out."

Gabriel smiled. "So does that mean you'll go out with me."

"I'm not making any promises. It's only one date."

"That's all I'm asking for Sambo."

* * *

It was from that one date that their relationship had started.

'We survived the rest of high school together and three years after that hellhole just for me to fuck it up now.'  Gabriel thinks to himself as he falls asleep.

 


	3. And Incidence Arose From Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gabriel Sleeps he dreams of his first date with Sam.

As Gabriel sleeps he dreams of their first date together. It was the first time Gabriel had actually felt nervous about something, Sam always seemed to have that effect on him though even after all these years.

* * *

 

"Cassi I need your help." Gabriel said as soon as he entered his brothers room.

"With what." Castiel said, Gabriel always burst into his room so his entrance wasn't a surprise to him.

"I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with Sam and -"

Castiel interrupted, "Isn't your date with him tonight though?"

"Yeah and before you say anything else let me explain. I can't think of anything and everything I do think of something I change my mind and if he doesn't have the best night ever then-"

Castiel stopped Gabriel from working himself into a panic, "Gabriel calm down. Take a deep breath and think, what does Sam like?"

"That's the problem, I don't know!" Gabriel said as he sat down on Castiels bed.

"How are you going to prove you're serious about him if you can't even name a few things that he likes?"

"Maybe I should just call it off and just learn to accept the fact that he hates me."

"Sam doesn't hate you he lo-" Castiel paused as if he just remembered something and Gabriel looked up at him. "He doesn't hate you." Castiel finished.

"What were you going to say the first time?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"No I'm not."

"Ha, so you admit you were lying." Gabriel said, pointing at Cas.

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose as if Gabriel was giving him a headache, "Alright fine, Yes I was going to say something else but I can't tell you. Just stick to the task at hand, you have a little less than three hours before you need to have a date planned."

Gabriel sighed.

"Gabriel you're over thinking this. You're trying to come up with something big but all you really need to do is make sure you're both having fun."

"You sound like a hallmark card."

"If you didn't plan on listening to my advice why'd you ask for it?" Cas snapped at him.

"Alright fine. So you're saying, whatever I do it should be simple, right?"

Castiel nodded.

"That makes sense I guess." Gabriel said.

After a moment of silence Gabriel suddenly stood up and smiled.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Yup." Gabriel replied, popping the 'p'.

He thanked Cas before leaving the room to go to his own room to get ready.

**A little less than three hours later**

Gabriel was checking his outfit for the third time in the past five minutes -he was wearing what he usually wore, jeans and a green t-shirt with Loki on it- when there was a knock at the door.

With all the excitement of a teenage girl about to go on her first date, Gabriel runs to answer the door.

When he sees Sam he can't help but smile, "Hey Samwich."

"Hey." Sam said as he nervously shuffled his feet and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, "So...what are we going to do?"

Gabriel steped outside and closed the door behind him.

"C'mon." He said as he helds Sam's hand and started walking. "There's somewhere I wanna show you."

As they walked Gabriel started worrying again, _'This was stupid'_ , He thought to himself, _'He's not going to like it'_.

Before he could start worrying too much, Sam snaped him out of it.

"Are you alright Gabriel?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure? Because you don't look fine."

_'Might as well be honest with him'_. Gabriel sighed, "I just- I'm just nervous I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really do like you Sam and I feel like if I screw this up you'll never talk to me again and I don't think I could handle that. This is my only chance, I guess I just don't want to blow it."

Sam was silent for a moment, "I don't think I've ever seen you nervous before."

Gabriel shrugs, "I'm usually not but, like I said, this is my only chance."

It's quiet again before Sam asks, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. C'mon we're almost there." Gabriel answered as he pulled Sam into the park and started walking towards the woods.

In only a few minutes of walking they come to a bench near the edge of the woods.

"You wanted to take me...to a bench?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, yeah." Gabriel said as they sat on the bench. "Nobody really comes out this far. I kinda figured- well, you like nature and stuff so I guess I just..." Gabriel trailed off a bit, "We could go somewhere else if you want." He said quietly.

"No. I like it here. It's just different from what I was expecting I guess." Gabriel smiled, "When I was younger I used to come to this park all the time. This was my favorite spot because it was away from everyone else, it was quiet and I could hear the animals better here." Gabriel blushed a little after saying the last part.

Sam smiled at Gabriel, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before...it's kinda cute."

Gabriel laughed a bit at that.

"You're a lot different than I thought you were." Sam said.

"What did you think I would be like?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think it was possible for you to ever be serious. I just thought that you were always sarcastic."

"For the most part I am but I can be serious when I want to be."

By the end of the night Sam agreed to go on another date.

* * *

"Gabriel. Wake up." A voice says, Gabriel recognizes it as Cas.

"Five more minutes." Gabriel mumbles.

"Gabriel if you do not get up I'll push you off this couch." Gabriel mumbles something again before sitting up and looking around the room.

"Here." Castiel says as he hands him a mug of coffee.

Gabriel takes the mug and gets off the couch, following Cas into the kitchen.

Dean was on the phone but when he saw Gabriel he said, "Hold on, he's awake now....Yeah... Alright." He hands the phone over to Gabriel, "It's Sam."

Gabriel takes the phone. "Hey Sam."

"Gabriel. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Do you want to meet up or just...talk on the phone."

"I was thinking we could meet up. It would be better to talk about this in person."

"Fair enough. When and where?"

"In the park and as soon as you can. I'm already here so I'll wait for you."

**A little bit later**

Gabriel left for the park almost immediately after hanging up, now he was almost at the meeting spot, he sees Sam sitting on the bench looking at his phone. When he does down Sam looks up and gives him a half-smile,

"Hey Gabe. For a while I didn't think you would come."

"Honestly? I thought about it. " Gabriel admits, returning the smile, "But you're right. We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending the chapter so abruptly but hey, at least I finally put up a new chapter :)


	4. And We Would Scream Together Songs Unsung

"Do you remember when I first told you that I loved you?" Sam asks after a few moments of silence.

  
"Yeah. I remember."

 

* * *

  
It had been one year since the first date and in celebration Gabriel had decided to do something romantic, since Sam liked that kind of stuff. The problem was figuring out what to do, he refused to get Castiel's help again. He had been planning it out for two months, he wanted to do something simple but thoughtful. He decided that he wanted to cook dinner and maybe have a few drinks and see where it went from there, the only problem was that he couldn't cook to save his life, he had always been more of a baker than a chef but he knew that Sam would appreciate it and that's all that really mattered.

  
"Gabriel the stove is on fire again." Cas said from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

  
Gabriel turned around to look at the stove where small flames were coming from the pan.

  
"Damn it, how does this keep happening?" Gabriel shouted as he ran over to try to put out the flames, he eventually gave up and put it in the sink and poured water on it while Castiel turned off the fire alarm.

  
"You could've told me sooner ya know." Gabriel said to Cas after the flames were out.

  
"You said you didn't want my help." Cas replied with a shrug.

  
"It was on _fire_ Cas! You can help me when things are on _fire_."

  
"Why don't you just bake him something instead? You're a lot better at that." Castiel suggested as Gabriel threw out the burnt remnants of what he was cooking.

  
"Because that's not the plan, Cas. I'm going to cook this if it's the last thing I do." Gabe said with determination.

  
"If you keep setting it on fire it might be."

  
Gabriel sighed in defeat as he took a seat across from Cas at the table.

  
"What if I cooked something for you and you baked something?" Cas suggested.

  
"That's cheating."

  
"No it's not. If it makes you feel better I can just walk you through it."

  
Gabriel thought about it for a minute before saying, "I guess that could work."

**An hour later**

Gabriel and Cas had just finished setting up the table when there was a knock at the front door.

  
Gabriel looked at Cas.

  
"Go answer it. I'll go out the back." Cas said.

  
Gabriel went to the door and let Sam in.  
Sam was wearing what he usually wore, a flannel shirt with jeans, but somehow it looked like Sam had put more effort into the outfit than he usually did.

  
"Hey Sammich." Gabriel said as he stretched up to kiss Sam.

  
Sam leaned down so that Gabe could reach.  
"Happy anniversary." He said after the kiss was over and handed Gabriel a gift bag.

  
Gabriel smiled as he opened it to find a bag of assorted chocolate truffles. Gabriel kissed Sam as thanks.  
"I have something for you too. Close your eyes."

  
Sam did and Gabriel led Sam into the kitchen and made him sit down before telling him to open his eyes.

  
Sam opened his eyes, "Wow. Did you make this?"

  
Gabriel smiled, "Yup."

  
With Cas's help, Gabriel had managed to successfully make pasta. He had also baked a small cake.

  
Sam smiled, "You're amazing." He said.

  
For the rest of the night they ate and talked about how their day was and about how after school Sam wanted to go to college to be a lawyer and how Gabriel wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do yet.

  
At the end of the night, right before Sam left, was when he said it.

  
"I think-" Sam stopped and stared at his feet for a second before he looked back up and said, "I love you."

  
Gabriel froze. During their year together Sam had never said that before, he had said it a few times but Sam had never said it back before. He understood why, Sam wasn't really the kind of person to just jump into things like that, it hurt sometimes but he accepted it.

  
"I love you too, Sam." Gabriel said as he gave him another kiss.

 

* * *

 

"I meant it ya know, I still do mean it." Sam says.

  
"I know." Gabriel says quietly, "Look, Sam, I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating, I know you would never do that and-"

  
"Gabriel." Sam says, cutting him off.

  
Gabe looks up at Sam, who looks like he's about to burst into tears at any moment. It hurts Gabriel to see that look on Sam, Sam should never look like that.

  
"Gabriel I- I have to confess to something." Sam stops for a second and takes a breath, "Last night...I wasn't really working a case."

  
With those words Gabriel feels like his heart has stopped beating, his life with Sam seem to flash before his eyes.


	5. You Can't Concern Yourself With Bigger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: To everyone who has been leaving kudos or commenting on this: thank you all so much! *Happy squeel* I love reading all the comments (even if I don't always reply to them), especially since when I started writing this I wasn't sure anyone would like it. But anyways, all you guys are awesome and your comments and kudos are what keeps me writing this :)

It's quiet again before Gabriel breaks the silence.

"What-what were you doing then?" He asks quietly. He's afraid he already knows the answer but he's desperately hoping, praying, that that's not what it is.  
Sam looks down at the ground, his hair falls in front of his face, "Do you remember Ruby?"  
Gabriel struggles to remember her, he recognizes the name but can't really remember who she was. Then it hits him.

 

* * *

 

"So, Gabe," Sam said as he and Gabriel were walking to school, "I'm gonna hang out with some friends after school. Wanna come?"

"Sure. What are we doing?"

"Just hanging out at my place, we'll probably just watch some tv or something." Sam answered.

"Cool. I'll finally get to meet some of your friends." Gabe said. He and Sam had only been dating for a few weeks so he hadn't met any of Sam's friends yet.

Sam smiled, "We'll meet up where we usually do and then we can all head to my place."

****After school****

As soon as the final bell rang, Gabriel was out the door. He stopped by his locker first before he headed outside to the schools parking lot to meet up with Sam. He was the first one there so he had to wait for a few minutes before Sam and some other people, who Gabriel assumed were Sam's friends, got there too. There were two blonde girls, a redhead girl, and two guys.

Sam smiled as he walked up to Gabe and gave him a quick kiss. Two of the girls, one of the blondes and the redhead, 'awww'd.

Sam introduced everyone. The redhead was Charlie and Gabriel immediately decided that she was his favorite, the blonde that had 'awww'd was Jessica and the other was Ruby, one of the guys was Garth and the other was Brady. Gabriel didn't like Ruby, she looked intimidating and kept staring at Sam, but she was Sam's friend so he didn't want to be rude.

Sam's brother, Dean, was driving them and since there weren't enough seats some people had to sit on each other's laps. Sam sat up front, Gabriel sat on the left by the window, Garth sat next to her in the middle, and Ruby was on the right side by the window. Charlie was on Gabriel's lap, Brady was on Ruby's lap and Jessica was on Garth's lap. Dean complained the whole way that there were too many people and that they better not mess up his car.

When they finally got to Sam's they all got out of the car and headed inside.

"So what should we do first? I vote we watch some Doctor Who." Charlie suggested once they were all inside.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Awesomeness." Charlie said simply.

After some debating, they decided to watch Doctor Who and then just play some games and hang out.

At first they had all tried to sit on the couch but it was too small so Charlie, Jessica and Garth sat on the floor and Ruby,Sam, Gabriel, and Brady were on the couch. It was a bit crowded but not uncomfortable. Gabriel didn't miss how close Ruby was sitting to Sam but he tried not to be jealous, he knew Sam wouldn't do anything. They ended up watching a few episodes and almost finished all the snacks.

"That was awesome!" Jessica said after one of the episodes.

"Right?! I told you guys it was awesome!"

While everyone was talking about the show Gabriel had left to get another drink from the kitchen, he was only gone for a minute but when he had came back Ruby had her hands all over Sam and Sam wasn't doing anything to stop her. He pushed his jealousy back and decided to talk to Sam about it later.  
The rest of the night went pretty well even with Ruby's constant flirting.

Eventually everyone left and it was just Sam and Gabriel. They were watching tv on the couch together when Sam asked, "So what do you think of my friends?"

"They're pretty cool." Gabriel answered, "Charlie and Garth are my favorites though, they're hilarious."

Sam smiled. "Now that you know them, we can all hang out more."

"You know Ruby was hardcore flirting with you, right?" Gabriel said after a moment of silence.

"She's always flirting with me. Don't worry about it though, she knows not to try anything more than flirting and it's not like I'm gonna leave you for her."

"You could at least tell her to stop."

"Are you jealous?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"What? No, of course not!" Gabriel said defensively.

"That's cute, you're jealous." Sam said with a smile before he added, "Trust me Gabe, nothing is gonna happen between me and Ruby. Ever."

Gabriel sighed, "Fine. I trust you, Sam."

"Good." Sam said before he leaned over and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

"Ruby. From school? The one who flirted with you whenever she saw you." Gabriel asks, stuck somewhere between anger and sadness.

"Yeah." Sam says quietly, "I saw her again a few weeks ago and we started talking again."

"When did talking become fucking?" Gabriel asks bitterly.

Sam winces, "Gabe listen, I -"

"No! You- you can't just... You can't do that! You can't get mad at me for assuming you were cheating and then tell me I was right and just expect everything to be okay again!"

"But-" Sam starts.

"No. I'm done, don't try to call me." Gabriel says, trying to keep his voice steady as he gets up and walks away from Sam. He's fighting back tears but it's a losing battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...and the heartbreak of this chapter. There's a lot going on in my life right now so I'm not sure when the I'll finish next chapter but I promise I'll try to have it up soon. :) I also have a tumblr now: randomroxie.tumblr.com


	6. How Many Nights You Sit Beside the Phone

"Gabe it's been almost a month. You should at least get your stuff from your place." Castiel says as he sits next to Gabe on the couch. The tv's playing some reality show that Gabriel's not really paying attention to.

Gabriel sighs, "I will. Its not like I have anywhere to put anything anyway. I can't live here forever and don't have enough money for a place yet."

"You should talk to Sam."

"You're only saying that because Dean wants you to. You're supposed to be on my side, Cassie."

"I _am_  on your side. You want to talk to him," Gabriel opens his mouth to protest but Castiel cuts him off, "Don't even try to deny it Gabriel." Gaberiel closes his mouth and Castiel continues, "I think that you should. You said you never heard his side and I know that it's bothering you."

"He could call me if he really wanted to talk."

"You told him not to," Dean points out from the other room, "you can't be mad at him for listening."

"Dean has a point." Cas points out.

Gabriel agrees but he doesn't want to give up that easily. "He cheated on me, Cas."

"You should talk to him and get his side. After that you can go back to ignoring him."

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Gabriel says, hoping that if he agrees they'll leave him alone.

Castiel gives him a look.

"Ugh, I'll call him alright! Just...not yet." Gabriel says defensively.

Cas sighs but walks away anyway. Leaving Gabriel alone again, thinking about calling. What he had said about Sam not calling wasn't entirely true, Sam had never been really good at listening so it wasn't surprising, Sam had actually called every day for the first week after Gabriel had left him alone in the park, the calls turned into texts and we're less frequent until a few days ago he finally either gave up or moved on, maybe both.

"I'll be back later." Gabriel says as he grabs his jacket and leaves the apartment before Cas can ask where he's going. He ends up just walking around the city for a while, eventually he ends up at the park where he left Sam.

_/Of course I'd end up here. That's just my luck./_

He stares at the park from across the street, it's getting late so there's not many people there. Before he can change his mind he crosses the street to enter the park, ignoring the cars and thinking that he probably shouldn't have ran out in the middle of the street like that. Luckily, he makes it to the park without dying so he considers it a win.

He starts walking through the park. It brings back memories, both good and bad. He remembers the first date when he was nervous at being rejected and excited to be given a chance at proving he was serious about a relationship. He remembers the night after the fight when he thought he ruined everything by jumping to conclusions and he remembers when Sam admitted to cheating and left him heartbroken. Too many memories from one place, too many feelings. He had left the apartment to clear his head but now it's worse than before.

He realises that he's walking to the bench, following the familiar path to the place that used to have good memories of better times. When he gets close he sees someone sitting there, curious as to who would be here at this time of night, besides him anyway, he keeps walking towards it until he can see who it is. Whoever the person is on their phone and doesn't seem to notice him yet so he keeps walking. Suddenly the person looks up, Gabriel stops walking, they stare at each other for a moment in silence.

"Gabriel?"

Silence.

"Sam?"

_/Of course Sam is here. With my horrible luck why **wouldn't**  he be?/_

Sam stands up, "Gabe."

Gabriel turns and starts walking away, trying hard to ignore the sound of Sam calling after him as it echoes through the empty park. Sam doesn't follow him but part of Gabriel wishes that he had, wishes that Sam had ran after him and stopped him from leaving, forced him to listen to whatever it is he wanted to say. Another part of him is glad, if Sam had stopped him he wouldn't have listened anyway so it's probably for the best.

Its another hour before Gabriel finally goes back to his brothers apartment. Its dark so Gabriel assumes that Dean and Cas are either sleeping or out for the night. He lays down on the couch and checks he phone, there's another unread message from Sam. He sighs and set his phone on the coffee table.

"You're back." Someone says.

Gabriel almost falls off the couch in suprise, "Jesus! Warn a guy before you do that."

"Sorry." Dean says not really sounding sorry, "Cas was worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just walked around for a while." Gabriel says.

"Look, Gabriel, I know we're not friends or anything, and I'm kinda obligated to take Sam's side on this, but I really think you should talk to him. I get it, he cheated and you don't want to talk to him, but he's been trying to fix it."

"He can't just say sorry and expect it to be better."

"He's knows that. He just wants to explain."

"Whatever." Gabriel says hoping Dean will get the hint and leave him alone, he does and Gabriel is alone once more.

He picks his phone up off the coffee table and looks at it again. The bright glow of the screen is the only light in the otherwise dark room as Gabriel stares at the unread messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter without a flashback, what'd you guys think?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: randomroxie.tumblr.com


	7. It Was The Heat of the Moment

Gabriel opens his unread messages and start looking through them.

 _ **//Sammich//**_ : Gabriel I'm sorry  
_**//Sammich//:**_ please just let me explain  
_**//Sammich//:**_ I fucked up  
_**//Sammich//:**_ I love you

The next few messages are basically the same thing up until around the time Sam stoped texting.

 _ **//Sammich//:** _ I know you're mad at me but I miss you  
_**//Sammich//:** _ are you getting these?

Then finally he gets to the most recent message.

 _ **//Sammich//:**_ im sorry. ill leave u alone now

Gabriel sends out a response.

_'I miss u'_

It's short and simple and he hopes Sam gets his meaning.

It only takes a minute for Sam's response.

 _ **//Sammich//:**_ I miss you too

_'im willing to listen to you'_

_**//Sammich//:** _ really?

_'Yeah. Not tonight though i'll call you tomorrow'_

**_//Sammich//:_ ** alright

Gabriel sets his phone back down on the coffee table and tries to go to sleep.

Gabriel wakes up with the texts from last night still fresh in his mind. He sits up on the couch and stares at his phone, dreading the call he has to make.

He's still staring at his phone when Cas and Dean go through the living room and into the kitchen, he barely notices them though, too busy fighting a battle of call vs don't call in his head. The smell of breakfast and coffee is what finally snaps him out of his trance. He starts heading to the kitchen and getting himself some coffee and fixing a plate of pancakes and bacon. He sits down at the table across from Dean and Cas, he doesn't even make a comment about how close the two are sitting, which takes a lot of willpower that Gabriel didn't know he had, he sets his phone on the table and starts eating.

They eat in silence since none of them are morning people and when they're done Gabriel offers to clean up while Dean and Cas finish their coffee. Gabe welcomes the distraction but it doesn't last long and soon he's back to worrying about the phone call. The last time he was this nervous about something it was under better circumstances.

* * *

When Sam had said he wanted Gabe to meet his parents he had accepted without hesitation, however, that didn't mean he wasn't freaking out.

"You knew you'd meet them someday." Castiel said from where he was sitting on the floor of Gabriel's room.

"Well yeah but not yet."Gabriel said, he was laying face first on his bed though so his response sounded more like, "hmmm mm hmph mm mmph."

"Do you want me to act like I understood that?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel rolled over so he was on his back before repeating what he said and adding, "Parents and I don't really get along. You remember what happened the last time I met someone's parents."

"This'll be different, its Sam's parents."

"Yeah that'd be why I'm freaking out." Gabriel said as he stared up at his ceiling, "I can't mess this up."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Gabriel looked over at his brother, "You know how in movies when people ask that and the most horrible and unlikely thing happens? You just jinxed me Cassie."

"It won't be that bad Gabriel." Cas reassured him.

Gabriel sighed, hoping that Castiel was right.

****2 Days Later****

Gabriel fixed his outfit for the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes.

"Gabriel you look fine." Cas assured him, "I've met them before and they're really nice, it'll be fine."

"Wait, when did _you_ meet them?"

"Oh, um...when I went over with Dean." Cas said casually.

Gabriel would've tried to get more out of him but then they heard the doorbell. They both make their way downstairs after Gabriel takes a second to check his outfit again. They get down and see that their brother, Michael, had answered the door. Gabriel panicked for a moment but Sam noticed him and gave him a quick reassuring smile.

"Hey Gabriel. I was just telling your brother about the project we're working on."

Gabriel relaxed more and appreciated Sam's quick thinking. "We better get going if we're ever gonna get it done in time." He plays along.

Michael still looked skeptical but let them go anyway, "Just make sure to be back before it gets too late."

"Don't worry Michael, it'll probably only take a few hours." Gabriel said, "Later Cas." He waved as he and Sam walked away.

"That was close." Gabriel said once they were away from the house.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam agreed.

They got in the back if the car and Dean drove them to the house. By the time they got there Gabriel had managed to calm down a little, he was still nervous but it wasn't as bad as before. Sam had warned him that they could be intimidating but it was pretty much just for show and assured him that his parents would love him and that had definitely helped calm him down a bit.

They walked into the house and Sam led Gabriel to the living room where his parents were watching tv.

"Hey mom. Dad. This is Gabriel. He's my boyfriend." Sam introduced him.

Sam's mom smiled at him, "We've heard a lot about you Gabriel."

Sam's dad just gave him a once over and continued staring at him.

"You can sit down." Mary said and gestured to the couch. Gabriel smiles and sits down and Sam sits next to him. "We ordered Chineese food tonight, I wasn't sure what you like so I got a little bit of everything."

"Thanks Mrs.Winchester." Gabriel says.

"You can just call me Mary."

They're quiet again and Mary looked at her husband expectantly.

John got the hint and finally said something, "You're one of Castiel's brothers."

"Yeah." Gabriel replied, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt as he wondered what Cas said about him.

John seemed to be considering something for a second before he continued, "Are you the one who likes to prank people?"

"Um. Sometimes."

John got quiet again and stayed that way for a few minutes while Mary asked them about how they got together. After a few more minutes of small talk the takeout arrived. Mary went to go get it and called Sam out to help her carry it all, which left Gabriel alone with John.

Before he left, Sam gave Gabriel a supportive and apologetic smile.

"So how long have you been dating my son?" John asked suddenly.

"Um. A few months." Gabriel answered. He had a feeling he was about to get the Don't-Hurt-My-Son talk.

"How long is 'a few'?"

"Five."

"Sam seems to like you." John said, "How long do plan on sticking around?"

"What?"

"I've heard about you before you started dating Sam, you didn't seem to like staying in one place for too long." John said, "So how long do you plan on sticking around?"

"Well, I plan on staying as long as he'll let me, hopefully it's a long time." Gabriel answered honestly, he hoped it was the answer John wanted to hear.

John looked at him for a few seconds before he said, "Good."

The rest of the night went pretty well. Mary asked them about how they met and John occasionally added something to the conversation. When the night was over Dean was about to drive Gabriel back home.

"Well all in all I think that went pretty good. I think your mom likes me, I don't know about your dad though, he's kinda hard to read." Gabriel said after they walked out the house and into the front yard.

"He's always like that. Trust me, you'd know if he didn't like you."

"Well I guess that's good."

"See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Gabriel said, returning the smile.

* * *

"C'mon Cas. It's Christmas."

"I'm aware of the holiday Dean but you're not hanging mistletoe."

Gabriel is brought out of his memory by Dean and Castiel arguing about whether or not to hang mistletoe.

"But it's practically tradition."

"We're only having a few people over, there wouldn't be any point."

"Did anyone ever tell you two that you fight like an old married couple?" Gabriel interrupts.

Both of them look over at him annoyed. Gabriel just rolls his eyes. "Who's coming tonight anyway?" He asks.

"Just friends. Charlie, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby." Cas answers.

"Charlie's bringing her girlfriend and I'm pretty sure Ash is coming too." Dean adds before following it up with, "Sam is coming too ya know."

"Well he's your brother so I kinda figured." Gabriel says.

"Are you alright with that?" Cas asks.

"Does it matter?" Gabriel replies and, after a disapproving look from Cas, adds, "I think I can handle it Cassie."

"Have you talked to him yet?" Dean asks.

"Sort of. I texted him last night and I'm calling him today."

"You should do that now." Cas says as he starts getting the food ready to cook for the night.

"I will." Gabriel defends.

Dean is working on getting last minute decorations up, it's nothing fancy but it's just for family so it doesn't need to be, Gabriel notices him walking off with the mistletoe and he laughs quietly to himself.

With nothing else left to do Gabriel finally decides to call Sam. He tells Cas that he's going outside to make the call and then he leaves the apartment. He stands in front of the building in the cold as he dials the number.

It only takes a few rings before Sam picks up.

"Hello?" Sam answers.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey. I wasn't sure you were actually going to call." Sam says sounding surprised.

"Yeah, well, we're gonna see each other in a few hours anyway so I figured I might as well just call now."

"Yeah, seems like a good plan."

"I've missed you. I'm still mad at you but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"So I was thinking." Gabriel starts, "This is probably one of those things that should be talked about in person so we can just talk about it tonight if you want."

"That'd work." Sam agrees.

"Cool. Then I guess I'll see you later tonight."

They say goodbye and hang up. Gabriel stands outside for a few more minutes just looking out at the traffic. The weather was calling for snow later but right now it was just cold. Gabriel puts his hands in his coat pockets and heads back inside.

"How'd it go?" Cas asks from the kitchen when he hears Gabriel come back in.

"We're gonna talk tonight." Gabriel says as he takes off his coat and heads into the kitchen, "Need any help in here?"

Cas laughs, "Even if I did I don't think you could help. You're not exactly good at cooking, remember?"

Gabriel laughs. "Yeah, you're right. I'll just leave the cooking to you."

"Later tonight though you should bake something." Dean suggests from the other room.

"Let me guess. You want pie?"

"You know me so well." Dean replies.

Gabriel laughs and agrees to make a pie for after dinner. He spends the next few hours helping when he can but mostly just standing around. He hears a short knock on the door before whoever it is walks in since the door was unlocked.

"Merry Christmas bitches." Charlie shouts.

Gabriel leaves the kitchen and comes out to the living room followed by Cas. They haven't seen Charlie in months and they never met her girlfriend before.

"Hey Charlie." Gabriel says.

Charlie gives them all hugs before introducing her girlfriend, Gilda. While they're all talking Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Bobby show up and Sam shows up a little later. They all catch up and talk about what's happening in their lives. While everyone else is talking Sam and Gabriel break away from the group and head down the hallway, they end up in Cas's room since its unlocked and away from everyone else.

"So..." Gabriel starts, trailing off a bit before picking back up, "What really happened then?"

Sam takes a breath, "Alright, so, I met up with Ruby a few weeks before it all happened."

* * *

 

Sam had been in line at a new coffee place that had just opened across from the place he worked at when he heard somebody say his name.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Sam turned around to see who was talking to him and he saw Ruby standing behind him. "Ruby! Hey. I haven't seen you in forever." Sam said as they hugged.

"I know, we haven't talked since high school. How are you? Are you still with Gabriel?"

"Yeah, actually. We have a place not too far away, you should come over some time."

They talked the whole time they were in line and while they drank their coffee. From there they met up almost every day and sometimes after work Sam had went over to Ruby's house. He always forgot to tell Gabriel about it, he remembered that Gabriel didn't really like Ruby so he was trying to think of how to tell him.

The night of the fight Sam had had a stressful day at work and Ruby had suggested he come over to her house for a bit. She had convinced him not to call Gabe, saying that it wouldn't take long and he'd only stay for a few minutes anyway. He had agreed and they went over to her place.

They had a few drinks and talked about work. Then Ruby had moved forward and kissed him. He had kissed back but only for a moment before his brain caught up with him and he pushed her off of him.

"What the hell?"

"What? Like you don't want to." Ruby said as she started to lean towards him again.

"No." Sam said, pushing her away again.

"You haven't told him about me. He'll never know. You know you need this as much as I do, if you didn't you would've told him about me."

Sam pushed her away again, "I'm leaving."

The whole drive home he had thought about what she had said. Why hadn't he told Gabe about her? Was it really only because he didn't know how to say it? He didn't know the answers to the questions he was asking, he just wanted to get home and watch tv with Gabe and not think about what Ruby said. He'd prove her wrong and tell Gabe everything tomorrow, he'd even tell him about the kiss, but not this night.

* * *

Sam tells Gabriel the whole story. "I was going to tell you, I swear. That's all that happened. I was also going to tell you at the park the last time we met up but you wouldn't let me." Sam explains, "You had every right to hate me and you still do, I just wanted you to know my side. I'm sorry, you won't have to see me again if you don't want to." He finishes quietly. He starts walking away as Gabriel processes everything that just happened.

Sam had always had his back with everything. He was there when his brothers forced him out of the house when they found out he Was bi, he was there when he had nowhere left to go and was at his lowest point. The least that Gabriel could do was trust that Sam was telling the truth, just like Sam did when he was trying to convince Sam to go out with him. They had been through a lot together and throwing away years of good memories just because of this just doesn't make sense to him, they can get through this just like everything else they've made it through.

Gabriel isnt sure what he wants to say but he knows he has to stop Sam from leaving and walking out of his life forever.

"Sam wait!" Gabriel called out. Sam stops walking and turns around.

Gabriel walks up to him still not sure what to say. He glances nervously around the room as he tries to come up with the words. He notices mistletoe hanging from the door frame right above Sam and gets an idea.

He leans up and kisses Sam. Its only a few seconds but it feels like a lifetime.

"You're under mistletoe." Gabriel explains when Sam looks confused. Then he says what's on his mind "I don't want you to leave. I think if you ever left forever I wouldn't know what to do. You're the most important thing in my life and I love you Sam Winchester."

Sam smiles and hugs Gabriel close.

Suddenly there's clapping from behind them in the hallway. They pull apart and look over to see Dean, grinning and clapping, and Castiel, looking at Dean in disapproval.

"Dean that's rude." Cas says, he's smiling though.

Dean laughs, "Sorry it's just...that was such a chick flick moment."

"Shut up jerk." Sam says.

"Bitch." Dean replies.

"So you two are together again?" Castiel asks hopefully.

"Yup. And all it took was mistletoe." Gabriel says with a grin.

"I told you it was a good idea." Dean says.

Cas sighs, "Fine. You were right." He turns to Gabriel, "We'll leave you two alone for a minute, dinner is done though so don't take too long."

Dean and Cas head out to the kitchen leaving Sam and Gabe alone.

"Merry Christmas Sam." Gabriel says as he leans up for another kiss.


End file.
